


Punk rocks not dead just very sleepy

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Drinking, Fluffy, High School, Highschool AU, I just tried to make this cute, M/M, One shit, Party, Sleepy Jack, Spin the Bottle, Stand Alone, Teen AU, Truth or Dare, drunk, friendsho, not band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Drunk Jack going from pissed off about kissing his friend to cuddling with him in bed.





	Punk rocks not dead just very sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my friends would take the piss out of me more for writing this than all the smut I’ve wrote.

All night I’ve been avoiding Alex because of his non stop attempts to get me to hook up with someone. I wasn’t even planning on showing up tonight, I only did because I had no other plans and didn’t want to seem like a loser. Right now I would like to be in bed recovering recovering from the trauma that is exam season instead I’m at some celebration party. 

I did a pretty good job of avoiding Alex since I got here until I went to find more drinks. I only had a few beers and wasn’t nearly as drunk as I wanted; if I was going a party then I was going to go all out. Somehow finding another beer turnt into being dragged outside to join in spin the bottle. 

Their I was sitting on the ground having kissed a few girls when I had to spin the bottle once again. I was hardly paying attention while it spun, it was a few seconds after it stopped when I realised. 

“No.” I exclaim snapped out of my daydream state, “I’m not kissing Zack.”

“You have to.” Rian laughed, “A proper kiss as well.”

“A good few seconds.”

“No way!” I shout, “Aren’t you going to say something Zack?”

“I’m comfortable enough with my sexuality to kiss a guy.” Zack shrugged and everyone laughed, “Not everyone else is though so we shouldn’t pressure Jack.”

“He’s too scared he would enjoy it.” Alex teased and everyone else in our little circle joined it with it. 

Getting sick of the laughs wanting to prove I know I’m straight and able to kiss a guy without questioning my sexuality I lean over the bottle and attach my lips to Zack’s catching everyone off guard. This kiss was only a few seconds but I was pretty sure it was long enough to show I’m straight enough to be a little gay with a friend. 

“See I can kiss a guy.” I mutter after breaking away pissed off I was made to do that, “Can you stop taking the piss now.”

The game continued without anymore gay kisses going down, at least none involving me. I was just getting up to find another beer when Zack spins the bottle and it landed on me. 

“Wow.” Zack laughed looking at me standing in shook, “At least it’s you for the second time since you’re not a awful kisser like Rian.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Rian laughed and I kept looking down at the bottle, “Jack sit down and kiss him.”

“I’m standing up to get beer I don’t count anymore.”

“You didn’t leave the circle.” Zack shrugged, “It don’t matter I’ll just spin it again.”

“But...” Alex started. 

“I’ll do it when I get another beer or whatever.” I don’t want them to start going on about how I enjoyed kissing Zack that’s why I don’t want to do it again, “Just let me get my drink.”

I had a beer passed out the window to me and when I turnt around to join back in the circle Alex was locked lips with Awsten. 

“Now for you guys.” Alex said grinning as he and Awsten broke away from each other, “You couldn’t wait to come back for more.”

“You’re a dick.” I sit down taking a sip, “If I didn’t you would say it’s because I enjoyed it too much and now I do you’re saying it’s because I’m into Zack.”

“You are acting defensive.” Zack said. 

“Come here and get this over me.” I glare angrily at Alex as Zack walks over the circle sits on my lap and decides that he’s in the perfect position to kiss me, it happened so quickly I didn’t know what was happening until it was over, “Now that’s not fair nobody else was sat on.”

Zack just laughed and shrugged as he got back in his place.

“How about truth or dare?” Alex said, “Spin the bottle who it lands on picks truth or dare.”

Everyone agreed and Alex spun the bottle first and just my luck it landed on me. 

“Truth or dare Jack.”

“Tell you my crush or perform some weird sexual act tough choice.” I roll my eyes, “Since I’m going first I’m not a pussy for picking truth.”

“Is Zack a good kisser?” 

I look at Zack then around the circle before back at Alex, “Above average.”

“Guys I’m above average.” Zack shouts laughing. 

“Best you had?”

“One question only.” I shrug spinning the bottle. 

All is fine until Awsten spins the bottle and it lands on me again. 

“Dare.” I say before he could ask, I can’t be a pussy and pick Truth twice in a row, it’s only Awsten anyway what’s the worse he could do?”

“Sit on Zack’s lap until the end of the game.” I guess everyone decided to gang up on me tonight. 

“Fine.” I huff sitting on Zack’s lap, “How’s us spinning going to work?”

“Just do group ones.” He shrugs and I take a spin. 

“Alex.” I smile as it lands on him, “Truth or dare bestie.”

“I don’t trust you so Truth.” 

“Pussy.” I laugh, “Was Awsten a good kisser.”

“Fuck yes. 

I say awkwardly on Zack’s lap sipping beer and drifting off to sleep until one of the girls I couldn’t remember the name of spun the bottle and it landed on my and Zack. 

“Truth or dare.” She giggled. 

I ignored her and curled up in Zack’s lap trying to sleep, can everyone be quiet. 

I wasn’t paying attention to anything going on until I hear a loud burst of laughter. 

“Shut up.” I mumble keeping my eyes shut, “I’m sleepy.”

“I’m going to take him home.” I here Zack say, “Come on Jacko stand up we’re going to sleep now.”

“I’m comfy.” I yawn before I feel myself being shoved off, “Not fair.”

“Come on you can crash at mine since it’s closer.” Zack said and I just curled up in a ball on the floor, “I’ll carry you if you get off of their game.”

“Come on Jack.” Alex attempt to shove me over, “Go home with Zack.”

I stay on the floor not even opening my eyes when I feel myself being picked up and my eyes snap open due to the sudden change.

“I forget you get sleepy when you’re drunk.” Zack laughs walking in the back door and through the busy house, “It’s kinda funny.”

“I’m not drunk.” I breath out, “Tipsy.”

“No you are drunk.”

“No.”

“You can get down and walk then.”

I shake my head and wrap my hands around Zack’s neck to stop him putting me down. I really don’t want to walk. Sure it’s only a few blocks over but I’m tired and quite like being in Zack’s arms. 

“You are probably the cutest drunk ever.” 

“I’m not cute.” I keep my eyes shut and cling to Zack as I felt myself slipping, “I’m punk rock.”

“Punk rocks not dead just very sleepy.” He laughed under his breath, “Someone should cuddle with punk rock until they go to sleep.”

“Are you going to cuddle with me?” I ask Zack opening my eyes to see we are walking down Zack’s street.

“Do you want me to?” I nod as Zack attempts to get his key out, “You’re going to have to get down for a second okay.”

“Okay.” 

I lean onto the wall for support while Zack unlocks the door when he’s done I wrap my arms around his neck and let him pick me up bridal style. Not that I had much choice. Zack could have easily picked me up if he wanted to and I couldn’t have done anything about it. 

Zack carry’s me up to his room and puts me down on his bed. I keep my arms around him pulling him onto the bed. It’s not really pulling him down, I wouldn’t have the strength. Instead it’s more attempting to pull him down and Zack just doing it. 

“You’re really cute when you’re drunk.” Zack said again, “Since when did you become all cuddly.”

“Only because it’s you.”

“Why me?”

“You’re a good kisser.” Was the last thing I said before I shut my eyes for the last time.


End file.
